New Member
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: Lily Old OC is seen by Sora, Donald and Goofy leaving TWTNW. Everything suddenlt becomes bright white and Lily falls into the Gummi Ship. She joins the trio and they go to a brand new world. Lily knows where it is. Includes my school and my friends!


Sora, Donald and Goofy were flying, past The World That Never Was, when they noticed a girl-who looked no more than 16-with dark red/dark brown hair, sky-blue eyes and a black robe. She opened a dark portal and walked through it. A boy (who Sora recognised) with dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes and a black robe similar to the girl's looked sad.

"What was that about?" Goofy asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have no idea!" Donald quacked.

"Let's get going. We have a lot of worlds to help." Sora said, starting the Gummi ship's engine.

Just as the ship started to move, a huge flash of light surrounded the ship, the world and everything else. Nothing looked different after the light died away. The Trio flew away from TWTNW. As they passed a Hollow Bastion, a scream could be heard from above the Gummi ship. They all looked up, only to find a portal in the roof. The girl they had seen earlier fell from the dark portal and landed-face first-on the floor of the Gummi ship.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine! I don't need your help!" The girl snapped, shoving Sora away from her causing him to slam into the side of the Gummi ship.

"Calm down! Please!" Goofy said, trying to calm her down, "What's your name?"

"I'm Lily. Sorry about that. I'm used to doing that everytime someone tries to help me." Lily said, looking VERY embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked while getting up.

"I'm from Organization XIII! Can't you tell?!" Lily asked, feeling really annoyed.

"Oh!" The Trio said while looking at the coat.

"Sorry! We didn't notice!" Donald quacked.

"It's okay! I don't normally wear it though. Only for the meetings." Lily thought out loud.

Sora started to think. "Would you like to come with us on our journey to save the worlds?" Sora asked with a hopeful tone to his question.

"Sure! Why not?" Lily answered with a smile.

"Wait a second!" Goofy and Donald said in Unison.

"I thought Nobodies can't feel emotion?" Donald said, a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Here we go again." Lily whispered to herself. "Yes, that is true! But I'm no Nobody! 'K?" Lily answered.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy yelled in unison.

"Xemnas brought me into the Organization because he thought I had no heart but I do. I was showing no emotion because I was bummed about being taken away from my friends and family." Lily explained.

"How did you get taken away from your friends and family?" Goofy asked.

"I really don't know. One moment, I'm with my friends. The next, I'm in a completely different place." Lily said, a sad tone in her voice.

"Well, since that's been cleared up. Can we get moving?" Sora said, impatiently.

"Sure! Sorry." Lily said, looking quite embarrassed once more. She took a seat behind the others and started to think about what had happened that day when she got lost in her world. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

"Lily, Wake up! We're here!"

Lily sat up in a flash and sent the others flying. Sora flew into the exact same spot as last time. Donald-luckily-landed in his seat. Goofy flew into the control panel, head first.

"I'm SO sorry!" Lily shouted, her hand across her mouth in shock.

"It's okay!" Sora laughed it off as he stood up.

Donald and Goofy stood up-laughing-as well. Pretty soon, all of them were laughing. The laughter soon died down.

"So, where are we?" Lily asked.

"Some planet which even the scanner doesn't know!" Sora said in shock as he checked the scanner. He led the way out.

As they all stepped out, the sight left Sora, Donald and Goofy speechless. Lily just smiled as if she knew the place.

"WE'RE AT EARTH!" Lily exclaimed, looking happier than ever before.

All they could see were children dressed in the same clothes-red ties, white shirts, black shoes, black jackets, black trousers/skirts-walking round with books of different colours and, over by a brick seating area, a group of boys and girls were talking.

Just then a voice behind them said, "Why aren't you in school uniform?!"

They all turned round to see a woman with shoulder length orange hair, a green top and jacket, black trousers and sandals looking angrily at them.

Another voice behind them said, "Miss. They are new to school. They weren't told about the school dress code."

They turned round again to see a small girl with her hair-which was the same colour as Lily's-up and wearing that same clothes as all the other kids looking at the woman with a sympathetic.

"Well, then who are they?" the woman asked the girl, "I recognise two, but who are the others?"

"Well, all their names are Sora, Donald, Goofy and Lily!" The girl said smugly.

"Ok, they can stay as they are but if they are not in school uniform tomorrow then you and all of them have detention!" The woman said as she started to walk away.

"Sorry about Ms Alexander. She can be annoying. Anyway, I'm Julia." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you!" Lily said cheerfully, "How do you know my name?"

Julia sighed but she looked back at them with a smile, "let me Introduce you to the others who think you lot are boring. There's Kayleigh, Heather, Tina, Jarred, Samuel H, Peter, Daniel and you should know Emily." Julia said, pointing at each person as she said their names.

"Hey!" Sora, Donald, Goofy and Lily said happily.

"Are you from Kingdom Hearts?" Kayleigh and Heather asked together.

"Well," Lily said, "Those three are but I'm not!"

"Julia, are these people some of your Kingdom of Hearts friends who dress up as the characters for fun?" Tina asked looking at Julia.

Suddenly, all the memories came back to Lily! Who her friends were, how she'd disappeared and when she had. She then fainted because the rush of the memories was too much.

"LILY!!" All of them yelled.

Lily had a strange dream while she had fainted. She pictured what had happened after she'd disappeared all those years ago. She, Julia and Emily were chasing each other round the Playground at the Netherfield Children's Centre (NCC). Some other kids were round there as well but they were fuzzy. Then Lily and Emily fell into a heap on the floor. Julia started to laugh at them then Emily pulled Julia into the heap as all of them laughed. Just then Lily disappeared from the heap and Julia and Emily went to search for her thinking it was one of Lily's pranks. They met in the toilets there and both were crying because Lily was nowhere to be seen. Just then Lily woke to find herself crowed by everyone she'd met earlier that day.

"EMILY! JULIA!" Lily yelled as she jumped up and she gave them a big hug.

"So, I'm guessing you remember us now?" Emily said in shock.

"Yes! I do remember you! I don't know how I could have forgotten you!" Lily said to them.

"Hey Lily! You coming?!" Sora yelled from the Gummi ship which was waiting.

"Will I be able to come back?" Lily asked.

"Of course!" Sora said.

"Your heart will always lead you to where you should be in the Universe." Julia said with a smile.

"That's my line!" Sora yelled.

Lily ran to get into the Gummi ship.

As she got in, Emily yelled, "Don't forget any of us!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Lily yelled back with a smile.

Just as the Gummi ship started up, Sora and Lily's keyblades appeared in their hands and the tips glowed with light. The Keyhole was sealed.

Everyone waved goodbye as the Gummi ship zoomed of to see the stars.

"So, you were saying that they weren't real?" Julia said, looking at Sam M.

Everyone else laughed as Julia chased Tina around the Courtyard.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
